


Faewedh

by RoryChaze



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam screamed to himself. He was always willing to tell Frodo what his feelings were, but when the time came to actually say it out loud he would falter. Every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faewedh

“Mister Frodo?” Sam immediately regretted saying Frodo’s name.

Frodo turned around from speaking with Strider, dark curls bouncing lazily. His brown eyes crinkled in a smile as he saw Sam.

“Erm,” Sam fidgeted with the something he was hiding behind his back, losing courage in whether this was still a good idea.

“What is it, Sam?”

“Well, I…” Sam’s eyes glanced over to where Strider was standing and saw him give a small smile and nod of reassurance. “I just…”

Sam screamed to himself. He was always willing to tell Frodo what his feelings were, but when the time came to actually say it out loud he would falter. Every time. He loved Frodo dearly, and would always be there for him, but he could never get it out. He loved Frodo like a brother, but it seemed like a stronger bond to Sam than just brother.

He remembered Strider asking if he was alright one night, to which Sam remembered frowning and sighing, spilling out what he was thinking all in one breath before he even realized it. Strider had said the word he was looking for was Faewedh, or spirit bond. It was an unconditional love that knew no bounds towards the person it was for. _“You are very lucky, Sam. I’ve known many people, and seen much love, but faewedh is by far the most pure.”_ Strider had told him.

Sam had to let Frodo know.

He sucked a huge breath, “I just wanted to give you these, Mister Frodo.” Sam practically stuck the simple bouquet of flowers up Frodo’s nose.

“Sam!” He laughed, “Sam!” He took the flowers delicately and breathed in their honeyed scent. “These are beautiful Sam, but why give these to me?”

“Because I—I—I…” He stumbled over his words, but finally was able to let them out. “Because I love you, Mister Frodo. Not in a romantic-like way!” He quickly said, seeing the shock on Frodo’s face, “More like in a deep bond… sorta… way.”

A prominent smile spread across Frodo’s face, “Thank you, Sam. You know I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's drabble for a friend on Tumblr. They wanted a fluffy and cute piece with any character(s), so naturally I chose Sam and Frodo!


End file.
